A Perfect Life
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles runs into a former bully from high school who reminds him of who he used to be, but Daphne shows him he isn't that person anymore. One-shot.


Niles couldn't wait to get back to Daphne and David. But then his usual route home from work took him right to the familiar cafe Nervosa. Suddenly, he felt an urge to have one of their lattes before going home. He quickly parked.

As soon as he entered the building, the familiar sadness hit. It had been months since Frasier had left Seattle, but the void was still there. It was never more apparent than here, the site of their many coffee dates. But, with a deep sigh, Niles remembered that he was here to get a drink and then return to the two people he loved most in the world. Nothing could take Frasier's place, but being near them helped more than he could say.

He quickly walked up to the counter. "One latte to go, please. With just the faintest whisper of cinnamon."

"Right away, sir."

Niles nodded at the barista, hoping this wouldn't take long. He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to.

"Hey, you went to Bryce Academy, didn't you?"

Niles looked behind him at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He turned and was dismayed to find a man standing there he'd like to forget. One of the bullies who'd tormented him in high school. His first instinct was to lie and tell the man he must be mistaken. But the resulting nosebleed would make that impossible. "Um, yes, I did." All he could do was pray this exchange would be over quickly.

"I thought so," the man replied. "I could never forget a guy like you! Man, you were such a geek back then. You were practically scared of your own shadow!"

Niles wanted to say that anyone would've been scared after his lunch money was repeatedly stolen by kids twice his size. But there was no point in bringing that up. So Niles just stood there, unable to come up with a response.

"You used to have your brother fight your battles for you. Like that was any help. He was no better than you were!"

Now thoroughly embarrassed, Niles felt himself blush. Inside, he seethed with anger, but he couldn't bring himself to respond.

"Well, I guess you haven't changed much," the man said. "You couldn't defend yourself then, either!"

Thankfully, Niles was saved by the young woman who'd made his drink. "Here you go."

Niles turned and paid quickly. "Thank you," he muttered. He took his drink and marched back out of the cafe, carefully avoiding eye contact with his former bully.

Niles made the drive home in almost no time. He soon found himself in the familiar elevator at the Montana. But even the taste of one of Nervosa's famous lattes could do nothing to cheer him up. He was home now, and he tried his best to put what happened at the cafe behind him. David and Daphne meant more to him than anything. This wasn't their fault.

When Niles opened the door, it seemed Daphne must've been waiting for him. Before he could even say a word, he found himself in her arms. Daphne held him close, rubbing his back for several moments. Being held like this, along with the scent of Daphne's shampoo, made Niles feel better almost instantly.

After a few minutes, Daphne let him go. "Me powers were telling me you had a rough day. What happened?" She led him over to the fainting couch.

"Well, after work, I decided to stop at Nervosa for a quick coffee before returning home." Niles held up the cup from the familiar coffee shop. "While I waited for them to make it, a man recognized me from high school. He remembered how I was back then. I used to be terrified of bullies, and he was one of them." Niles hung his head in shame.

Daphne squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I knew I should've stood up for myself, but I just didn't know what to say. So I stood there and let him tell me how worthless I was. I guess nothing's changed since high school."

"That isn't true at all," Daphne replied immediately. "You've changed so much just in the time we've known each other. I know you may not be proud of everything you've done in your life, but you've come a long way since then, and you should be very proud of that. I know I am." Daphne leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Daphne. You're right. Back in high school, Frasier and I never had dates or girlfriends. And now look at me. I'm married to a beautiful woman."

Daphne felt herself blush at Niles' over-the-top compliment. "Thank you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Daphne. You're always there to reassure me whenever I'm upset."

"Well, we all need a bit of encouragement now and then," Daphne said. She hugged him once again. Niles knew he'd never be able to understand what he did to deserve this angel. "I'm sorry you had such a difficult day, but mine was wonderful." Even now, Daphne couldn't help smiling.

Niles loved seeing his wife so happy. "What happened, my love?"

Daphne shrugged. "Well, you might think this is a bit silly. But while I was taking care of David, he kept smiling at me. I just wanted to hold him forever."

Niles smiled. He could see in Daphne's face how much she loved their son. "He loves you." Niles caressed her cheek. "And he certainly isn't the only one." Niles leaned forward, kissing her lips. Just a few minutes ago, he'd come home, thinking he'd had the worst day imaginable. But thanks to Daphne, he saw how lucky he was. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of his life. Especially not someone who knew him twenty years ago. As long as Daphne was by his side, his life was perfect.

**The End**


End file.
